Thalico's Song
by x3hellokitty
Summary: just a few little thalico stories i thought up...series of oneshots! marked as complete but i'll upload more if i have motivation haha, reviewww :) first chapter inspired by Intoxicated by the Cab; I own none of the characters OR songs.
1. Intoxicated by The Cab

I DONT OWN ANYTHING

Nico paced across the room. In his hand he held a rose, it started off black as night, but as you looked closer to the center you could see the brilliant blue center. His forehead beaded with sweat, he might've been older than almost everyone at camp, but he was just as inexperienced as any other 16 year old boy. He ran his hands through his hair nervously. _Ugh… I should've taken Percy's advice about the haircut._ Nico groaned, _What if she said no? She's two years older than me; why would she want to go out with me?_ Nico paced some more growling. He was so lost in thought he missed hearing the cabin door open.

"You know, you really shouldn't scowl so much. You're ugly enough already Death Breath." Nico stopped breathing. He looked up to see none other than Thalia Grace. She stood smirking slightly at Nico's flabbergasted expression. He stood with his mouth open as he gazed at the girl, no…woman, in front of him. Her hair spiked out in all directions, blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous grin that he loved so much. His gazed lowered to see her camp necklace dangling around her throat, followed by a camp tank top and short shorts that showed off her legs. Her pale skin glowed to the torch light of the Hades cabin. She confidently strolled in and sat in the rolley chair by Nico's desk. _Wow, _Nico thought, _she's from another world. If she says no I don't think I could ever love another girl. She makes me feel like I'm intoxicated…_

Thalia spun around in Nico's chair trying to not make eye contact. If someone told her a year before that she had the hots for Nico di Angelo she would've thought they were crazy. But here she was, in his cabin trying to not look nervous. His black button up shirt hung open enough to see the top of his chest and they matched perfectly with his coal black eyes. His long arms and legs looked lean and muscular under his clothes; he seriously bulked up since he arrived at camp. _I felt like I black out pass out every time we touch, and if it really hurts this much…it must be love._

Nico looked at Thalia, _It's now or never. _Nico took a deep breath and pulled out the flower he was hiding behind his back, "Thalia…I think you're from another world. And I, I couldn't love another girl, because you, you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated." Thalia smiled taking the flower and giving it a sniff. It smelled sweet and soft and the color matched their eyes; a perfect blend between coal black and electric blue. Nico smiled; happy she liked the flower before continuing. "When I'm with you we don't have to say a word, because you make me feel like I'm Intoxicated. Your eyes like a shot of whiskey, it warms me up like a summer night. Can you tell that I need you with me, let me drink you down tonight. No I don't just want any pretty face; I wanna wake up next to yours each day. Thalia, I want you be my saving grace tonight, with you we could be the only ones here...You make me feel-"

And she kissed him and finished, "Intoxicated."


	2. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**A/N: So its super late in the morning, and I'm writing fanfics. Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing with my life. Anyways, enjoy! I don't own the characters; thats all Rick Riordan's. As for the song; this fic was inspired by Toby Keith's You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This. **

**A tall boy stood in the corner of the bar. His dark black hair swept into his brown eyes. His cheeks were pink as they contrasted largely from his pale white skin. His eyes were seemingly glued to a slender girl sitting at one of the tables. Her black hair was spiked up in every direction. Her smile twinkled with a thousand suns and her blue eyes were almost indescribable.**

NICO

I looked over at her; Thalia, my best friend. I was utterly and hopelessly in love with her. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her family, the way she hugged me every night before telling me I was her best friend, the way her nose crinkles when she laughs. I sighed, if only she knew I loved her.

THALIA

I laughed at one of the jokes my friend told me. It was cheesy, but I couldn't let on that I wasn't really into the conversation. I glanced out the corner of my eye; Nico. He sat in the corner looking at the dancing couples on the floor, I sighed, _Always the loner…_He's my best friend; I don't know what I'd do without him. I…I think I love him.

NICO

I stood up to stretch, and probably get another drink. I stopped by the bar before glancing at Thalia again. She was so beautiful. Her blue dressed matched her eyes, and fit every curve of hers perfectly. I looked up at the ceiling exasperated when I realized that her favorite song was playing. I smiled and wandered over to my best friend. I bowed, like a gentleman, and asked her for a dance.

"May I have this dance milady?" I grinned wryly, knowing she couldn't reject me.

She giggled, "Of course my dear sir." She reached up to grab my hand and I quickly pulled her into my arms. We started swaying immediately. I sighed, nothing could beat this moment. I was lost in those beautiful eyes when I felt soft lips touch mine. My breath hitched and I pulled away in surprise. My heart fluttered, _she just kissed me…holy sh*z she just kissed me. _I felt electrified; like something shot right through me. My heart must've skipped a beat in time. I looked at Thalia and smiled before kissing her softly on the nose.

She laid her head on my shoulder before closing her eyes and humming along to the song. I rested my chin on her head before speaking. "Thalia…I've been…wanting to tell you this for awhile." I paused, unsure how to go on. "I…well…I've felt this for awhile…but I never thought that…I never…I didn't have the right moment." I stuttered. _God I sound like I'm 15. I'm 23 for god's sake. Man up Nico._

"Tonight feels special Thalia, I guess I'm being a bit crazy, but Thalia I love yo-" I got cut off my warm lips on mine. Distantly I heard someone say that I was talking too much, but I didn't care; I sighed and closed my eyes. We spun and spun. I vaguely noticed the song ended but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get lost on the dance floor with this beautiful girl in my arms.

I sighed contently. Thalia looked up at me, a twinkle in her eyes. Her lips turned up in a smirk, "I think they're watching us." She nodded in the direction of her friends. She smiled, "They'll never believe we're just friends now."

I looked at her, a new thought on my mind. "What Are we now Thals? You…kissed me earlier. But I…I don't know, do you…like, you know?"

"Do I know what Death Breath?" She smirked, knowing all too well how awkward this was for me.

"Doyuhlikmeh," I muttered.

"What was that?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Do you like me?" I sighed, exasperated. This girl was going to be the death of me.

She giggled, "Oh I don't know…"

I groaned, "Thals…you really need to stop leading me on. You can't kiss a guy like that and mean it in anoth-" I was cut off again.

I knew utter bliss for the third time that night. My lips pressed against hers as our tongues battled for dominance. Her breath was sweet, and minty, but electrifying at the same time. My hands got tangled in her hair and I smiled into the kiss.

I pulled away and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled and laughed before spinning away from my grasp. "You tell me, Nico. You tell me."


	3. Gone Gone Gone

**Gone, Gone, Gone**

**A/N: This is for all my lovely reviewers/followers/favoriters: ya'll are my motivation!**

**I own nothing, characters belong to Rick Riordan! Song and lyrics (underlined) are from Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips **

I leaned back in my chair tapping my pencil against my knee impatiently. I groaned and thought to myself, _how hard could this be right? Write a song for Thalia, tell Thalia how you feel, make Thalia love you. Right. Just easy, perfectly easy. Ugh, I need to lay off the sarcasm. _I looked back at the almost blank sheet of paper.

**When life leaves you high and dry**

**I'll be at your door tonight**

**If you need help, if you need help**

**I'll shut down the city lights,**

**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**

**To make you well, to make you well.**

I shook my head exasperated. It was true, I would do anything to keep Thalia safe. I know I'd have an upper hand at keeping her by my side. On the outside I looked like the average 17 year old guy; pale skin, dark hair, rough loner emo looking kinda guy, but truthfully I was the son of the dead. Not really, just Lord Hades, Greek God of the Underworld and wealth and things. _Gah, super powerful demigod my butt, I can't even woo the girl of my dreams. I can't even think of what to Say to her!_

I reclined my chair so I was looking at the ceiling. I looked around my messy room trying to find some inspiration. My eyes fell on a picture frame near the side of my bed. Thalia had taken it of us the night before the battle with Gaea. I was in her room on the ship as we were mentally preparing for the battle. Thalia had given up her spot in the hunters to Phoebe so she could fight with her fellow campers for the battle. I wasn't looking at the camera, but at the whipped cream Thalia had put on my nose. I looked all cross-eyed while Thalia laughed at him. She looked so beautiful; I didn't want her to go into battle. I thought back to the battle.

'_Thalia come on, we have to get out of here!' I screamed. Thalia froze staring at Piper. An eidolon had possessed her, and without her voice we had no way to vanquish it. Nico cried, 'Thalia, it's no use. I don't want to kill her, so we Have to leave. Now.' _

_She looked at me sadly and shook her head. 'I can't leave her like this.' I looked at her understandingly. _

'_Alright, but hurry, there's monsters coming up the left corridor.' She nodded before tackling Piper and knocking her out quickly. Careful to not lose any time I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the door to her room. We battled our way out of the war ship, but right before we could step off I heard a scream. Not just any scream, but Thalia's. Piper had woken up quicker than we thought and stabbed Thalia through the stomach. 'Nooo!' I screamed, tears running down my face. I jumped over a basilisk and stabbed Piper through the heart. 'I'm sorry,' I looked at the daughter of Aphrodite sadly, it had to be done. _

_Without missing a beat I scooped my best friend into my arms and carried her away from the battle into a shadow. I appeared somewhere near a building closer to the center of the city, far enough from the battle. 'Oh gods, this is bad.' I knew she wasn't going to make it. I shook with fear and sent out a prayer to our parents. 'Oh Zeus, if you love your daughter help her or I swear…I will do everything in my power to tear you down…' I shouted at the sky. Thunder rumbled menacingly and I fell to the side clutching my head in pain. Suddenly I stood up chanting. Her wound started healing so I laughed with glee before I screamed in pain. My stomach started bleeding profusely, and I realized what had happened. Zeus had given me a spell to heal Thalia, but at the cost of my own heath. I stopped chanting as my wound grew worse. I felt faint, but Thalia was okay, and that's all that mattered. In the back of my head I just hoped she would've done the same for me. _

I cocked my head to the side and nibbled at the end of my pen. I sat back up in my seat and looked at the paper. I scrunched up my face and started writing again.

**When enemies are at your door  
I'll carry you away from war  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering  
To make you well, to make you well**

I smiled, one more verse down. I wanted Thalia to know how I felt about her; she'd never be alone as long as I'm alive. Maybe…_hmm_. I wrote out a few more lines.

**No matter where you go,**

**I'll be there in the background girl.**

_Agh, no. I sound like a freaking stalker._ I crossed the lines out.

**And I would do it for you, for you  
Baby, I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone.  
For you, for you.  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

I smiled at my handiwork, this sounded a lot better than before. I thought back to when I almost lost her. My smile dropped; those were sad days. I spent most of it sulking in the underworld. The ghosts were pretty annoyed that year.

'_I met someone Nico!' Thalia squealed for the umpteenth time that day. I smiled, forcing the tears to stay at bay. _

'_That's great Thals, who'd'ya meet?' I asked. Hopefully I didn't sound too sadistic. She smiled, oblivious to my breaking heart. _

'_He's great Neeks. He's tall, and smart. His name is Mikhail! Isn't that cool? He's from Russia! He looks just like Luke…strong, handsome, blonde. He's so sweet to me! He's taking me out in an hour actually. Does this dress compliment my curves? Never mind don't answer that.' The doorbell rang in the background. She leaped up, 'That must be him! Bye Neeks! I'll see you later…' I stopped listening then as I watched her leave the apartment. I sighed, _I was losing her…my best friend. And I couldn't do anything because I was too chicken to say anything_. I smashed the cup I was holding. I knew I'd still love her, even if her heart was in another place. _

A month. That's all it took for him to break her heart. He didn't even have the decency to break up with her in person; a text message. The asshole. He didn't know what he had; Thalia was just too perfect for him.

_She knocked on my door in the middle of the night in tears. I immediately took her into my arms, silencing her sobs. When she showed me the text I almost got up to beat him up myself. The shadows around us quivered slightly but evened out as she fell to the floor. I caught her in my arms, thankful for my ADHD inducing reflexes. I pulled her to her feet before hugging her close. I held her there for a long time. I pulled her towards my couch so she could sit in my lap. A few hours later I felt her tears stop. I looked down endearingly, 'Do you need anything Thals?' She smiled before snuggling into my chest a little further. It hurt that I couldn't hold her like this on a normal basis. _

_She looked up with those beautiful blue eyes and sniffled before whispering, 'Some hot chocolate would be nice…' I smiled._

'_Anything for the princess.'_

I bit my lip remembering her in my arms that night. I would give anything to be able to hold her every day. I scribbled onto my paper again; inspired by my last memory.

**When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need**

**I surrender honestly**  
**You've always done the same for me**

**So I would do it for you, for you.**  
**Baby, I'm not moving on**  
**I love you long after you're gone.**  
**For you, for you.**  
**You would never sleep alone.**  
**I love you long after you're gone**  
**And long after you're gone gone gone.**

I sighed one last time. I needed one verse to finish it off and I was done. I would have a chance to win Thalia over at the Demigod Winter Solstice Party tomorrow. The Stoll twins got me a mic that wouldn't call every monster within a thousand miles. I sighed, she was my best friend. She deserved to know. And I was going to tell it to her straight.

**You're my cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my head start,  
You're my rugged heart  
You're the pulse that I've always needed  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating**

I jumped up when I finished, completely ecstatic. After years of being in love with my best friend I could finally tell her. My voice shook as I spoke to myself, practicing, "Thalia, I love you…but not just as a best friend. I'm IN love with you…and I always have been." I smiled_, I could do this. I-_ my thoughts were cut off.

"I'm sorry What?"

I practically fell over; in fact, I did. I looked up from the floor at who had spoken and confirmed my worst fear. Sparkling blue eyes looked at me with confusion. Her black hair was spiky as usual, and she wore black skinny jeans and a red shirt that made her pale skin glow with a regal look. I panicked, "I…I…Thalia…"

She tilted her head to the side, looking adorable as usual. "Is that true Neeks, you…you love me?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes. Beautiful blue orbs filled with love and hope looked into my nervous brown eyes. It gave me strength, She gave me strength. I looked at her, ready as ever, and nodded my head.

"Yes Thals…I, I love you with my whole hea-" I never got to finish that sentence. Soft lips tackled mine and I felt myself being pushed onto the floor. I kissed back, both surprised and hungry. Years of tension being let out in one passion hungry kiss.

"THALIA! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE NOT WEARING THOSE JEANS TO THE PARTY! COME BACK BEFORE I DRAG YOU HERE!" I heard Annabeth scream from down the hall. Thalia looked at me sadly before shrugging. She pecked me on the lips one last time before getting up. She turned around one last time before leaving the door, "Thanks for telling me Death Breath; it was about time." And she left.

I leaned my head back on the floor with a thud. _Wow…_I grinned.


	4. Closing Time

**I hope you guys like this! I just wanted to let y'all know I posted a new story called "Forever?" It's a Thalico fic and would really appreciate it if you checked it out! I hope you like it! That's actually the only thing i planned on telling you guys, but i didn't want to give any false alarms...i know how i hate those too; anyways here's another song fic: inspired by Closing Time by Semisonic, please review! I own nothing**

I pulled out the rag hanging from back pocket to wipe of the counters one last time. It was about four in the morning, time to close up the bar that I've been working it. I looked around the room at the last few stragglers. I noticed a couple or two drift out the doors towards taxis and their rides.

"Alright everyone, closing time. Shuffle on home." I heard a few groans and moans, but nothing out of the ordinary.

A young man in the corner of the bar caught my attention though. His dark hair hung into his eyes, which were a warm brown color. He looked pale, and drunk. His cheeks were flushed, and I couldn't help but notice that he was here alone. I took one last glace at the emptying bar and figured I had time to talk to him.

I sauntered over to the lone figure and slapped my rag onto the counter. I propped up my chin on my hands and looked at the fellow. He squinted at me, as if I was electrifying his eyes.

"I'm not ready to go." He said sadly.

"Look guy, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." I looked sympathetically at him. He wasn't the first person to come alone, and certainly wouldn't be the last. But I couldn't help but realize he didn't make a new friend.

He looked at me with his big brown eyes. I stared into them wonderingly, _I wonder what happened… _

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded softly.

"Why are you here?"

He grinned wryly, "Wow there missy, I don't even know your name."

"Thalia, Thalia Grace."

"Nico di Angelo, at your service. And for your question, I just got dumped. My friends were too busy with their girlfriends to come cheer me up…" He trailed off.

I instantly felt bad for the guy, "I'm sorry Nico."

"It's okay Thals, can I call you Thals?" He grinned, slightly drunk. I laughed and nodded. The next words that came out of my mouth shocked me more than him I bet.

"Do you have a ride? I could take you home."

He looked at me with wide eyes before turning away, "Look…Thalia, no offense but I don't know if I could do that right now…"

I laughed, "You know they say 'every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.'" He looked at me with an approving look.

"Smart words for a bartender."

"Yea, well you pick things up here." I had known him a total of ten minutes, but for some reason there was something about him that just made me want to melt. I knew who I wanted to take me home. _Well…I guess technically I'd be the one driving…_I smiled at him one last time.

I looked around the bar again, we were the last ones in the dimming light. I held out my hand for him to take, he seemed to ponder it, but took my hand nonetheless. I grinned and pulled him to my car. It was a little banged up, but a bartender doesn't exactly make much.

He ran ahead of me to open the door. I laughed when he forgot he didn't have the keys, but was miffed and flattered by his gesture. The drive was short, and filled by us singing along to the radio. One drunk voice and one that might've sounded better drunk. I hoped he wouldn't remember this tomorrow, but truth be told, he wasn't very drunk at all.

I took him upstairs to my apartment before letting him in. "So…Nico…"

He looked at me in wonder. His pink lips slightly parted and his eyes slightly hazy. I couldn't help it, but I felt myself drawn to his smirk. I almost didn't hear him speak.

"Can I kiss you?"

I pulled back in surprise. My face instantly softened though. _He wants to kiss me too!_ I thought excitedly. I nodded and smiled to myself.

I felt him tilt my chin up, and then soft lips crashed against my own. They were warm, and salty from old tears. His lips brushed against mine in a way that made my head spin. When he pulled away we were both breathing hard, but I honestly couldn't have been happier.

**aw cute right? I did one in all Thalia's POV, tell me if you like it! So what's your favorite chapter so far? Let me know!**


	5. UNI

**A/N: This one is based on U.N.I. by Ed Sheeran; I don't own PJO or U.N.I. I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Enjoy & review :) **

**warning: mentions of drugs and alcohol**

I sighed as I blew out another puff of smoke. I laughed loudly as I spotted something on the floor. I bent over to pick it up, fumbling slightly, but eventually got a hold of the hairband on the floor. Thalia's. She moved out last week. I guess this was the last painful reminder she left. I looked stupidly at the ceiling. I've spent the whole week wallowing in my sadness. I was already long past high today. I stumbled around the room to grab another bottle of vodka. Second one today. Better than most I guess. I laughed drunkenly.

There was a knock on the door. I grinned as I wandered in that general direction. Percy stood at the door.

"Nico, c'mon. You need to stop this, it's been a week and you haven't left the apartment. You're letting this depression get to you too much."

I scowled at him, "I'm fine. I told you this already."

"Yeah, that's why you're in your room drunk right? And what is that smell…? Nico are you high?"

I laughed, "What it's Saturday, I can't relax?"

"Nico, its Wednesday. It's like you're here, but your heart is somewhere else. Gods, what am I going to do with you?"

"Just go away okay?" I slammed the door shut and blocked out his logic. I lied to everyone when we first broke up. I told them I was fine, told them it was mutual. She was the only one that knew how I felt. But I guess it wasn't enough.

I thought back to the day I asked her out.

_"So…I kind of like you." I blinked in surprise. _

_"I kind of like you too Thalia." _

_"So… should we…I don't know. Go out?" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. I was 16, what did I know? _

_"I guess so…can I…can I kiss you?" I whispered. My voice shook from being nervous. She nodded, so I moved in slowly. My lips parted slightly and I felt the slight pressure of her soft lips. They were like silk, sweet and soft. She tasted like candy and electricity. _

That day I got my first girlfriend. I told myself I wasn't going to marry her. Ever. I wouldn't make our relationship too seriously. Not after what happened with my parents' divorce. I sighed remembering more of our time together.

_"Nico we've been dating eight years, don't you think it's time we take the next step?" I looked up from the TV. Thalia had been living with me for the past year or so. People always told us how perfect we were, and how we would stay together forever._

_I shrugged, "Babe, I told you that I'm never going to get married. You know you're so much better than me, you don't deserve to be tied down to the guy that can't stay in one place."_

_She groaned, "Nico! I need a relationship! One that is going to go somewhere. We are in a hole. We. Are. In. A. Freaking. Hole. I can't do this anymore. I'm going out ok? I'll see you later." She stalked off and slammed the door after her. Hard. _

I cried that night. It wasn't our first fight, but it was certainly the first one she ran out on. I just wanted it to go away. I knew I was hurting her, hurting me. But I felt that if it wasn't hurting at the moment it wasn't really pain. I felt it that day; the pain. It was unimaginable. I told myself she was worth it. I told myself I might be worth it. But that day I realized I was a selfish jerk. I wished I could go back to our first kiss. The day we fell in love. It was simple then. Easy. Now all we have is worrying about the next bill, my next job, next day.

_"Nico I'm leaving."_

_I looked up from my cereal, "Leaving? Where?" I looked at the bags in the corner and scrunched up my face. _

_"Nico I'm leaving you. I'm moving out. I met someone. The taxi is outside."_

_"Wha-? No, babe you can't leave. I…I love you."_

_"Then marry me Nico. It's not too late."_

_"I…I can't. You know what happened."_

_"Yeah, I know, and you don't have to be the same! Don't live your life in a shadow because of them!"_

_I cried, "I don't even deserve you! I'm not going anywhere Thalia! If I was I should already be there. I'm in a rut, and you're the only thing pulling me out. I don't deserve you. I pray to the gods that I do, but I know that nothing I do will make me worthy of you."_

_"You can Nico, you love me. I love you. Just marry me."_

_"I…," I hestitated._

_She frowned, "It's too late. Bye Nico…you could've been it." She sighed and left the room._

_I dropped. "No…yes I will marry you…I just…can't. I can't bring you down." I cried. _

_I vaguely heard outside the door, "I know you love me. I know you can't. I know you're lying to yourself and me that you can't marry me. That you don't believe in love. I'll be there when you wake up and smell the roses. But until then, I'm giving him a chance. I have to. I love you Nico."_

**_So_**** what did you guys think? I like this one, it's a little more depressing than normal, but i felt that with the song it was appropriate...please review and check out my other thalico story called "forever?"**

**A small boy with coal black eyes and just as black hair stood atop a hill. In his hand he clutched a black sword. A girl stood next to him. Black hair and blue eyes shone in the moonlight with a fiery confidence. By them was a beautiful blonde girl with big gray eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. Together they fought. Together they said "Forever". But sometimes, does forever really mean forever? **

**It's AU and probably OOC, but it's how I imagine the two of them as little kids...I honestly really love the story and have great plans for it! I'll greatly appreciate it if you check it out and review to let me know if i'm doing a good job...which reminds me, please review this too? :) **


	6. She Will Be Loved

**Alright, this one is for miseryoftheunderworld who requested a sequel to U.N.I (last chapter). it took me awhile to find the song, but i think i found a perfect one. it's She will Be Loved, by Maroon 5! I don't own the character or the song!**

It's been three years since Thalia and I broke up. Three years for me to turn my life around, get a steady job, a nice house. Three years too long, but it was worth it. I can finally say I can almost deserve her. I checked in on her pretty frequently, but she'd always be with Him. Luke. Tall guy, blue eyes, friendly, rich politician. Not her type, but she stayed with him. I'm not quite sure why…but I'll find out. I fingered the ring in my pocket. I had bought it earlier today. It was 2 and half carats, and I prayed it would be enough to convince her that I was really ready to take that step I couldn't all those years back.

I drove miles to get to their house, it was in the country. Somewhere near Buffalo? Anyways, it took hours, but here I was. The rain was pouring down, but I didn't mind. I'd stand in the pouring rain everyday on that street until she came out to see me. I ran up to the door and knocked.

The door creaked open and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Thalia_. I breathed deeply. She still smelt like peaches and electricity. Her hair had grown out, and her eyes weren't as bright, but she was still my Thalia I remembered from all that time ago.

"Ni…Nico? Is that really you?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…It's me…I know it's been awhile, and I have no excuse to what I did all those years ago. Why I didn't just marry you. I was stupid, but I know better now. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Nico…it's been three years…I don't know…I'm…I'm engaged to Luke."

My mouth dropped, but I shook it off, "Come away with me Thalia. At least for a little, you'll be loved. I promise you, I will love you more than he ever will."

She hesitated.

"Tap on my window, knock on my door. I don't care what time. I want to make you feel beautiful. I used to get so insecure, it's why I didn't think I deserved you. But that doesn't matter anymore. It wasn't always rainbows and butterflies, I'm not saying it will be now. But we'll compromise. My hearts full, my door is open. All you have to do is say yes. Marry me Thalia. Marry me, and we'll be together. That goodbye we said all those years ago won't matter anywhere. I still know you, you're my best friend…you're the girl I love. And I will stand here. Every day. In the pouring rain. Until you say yes."

"I…Nico…YES, yes I will marry you, you dope! All you had to do was ask. I knew you'd come for me," she threw her arms around me. I gasped and held onto her with everything I had.

"Oh Thalia…I missed you so much. Thank you, thank you," my eyes started to tear up, and I bit my lip to hold them at bay.

Suddenly I felt a soft sensation against my lips. Her lips. Her kiss. The first kiss I had in three years, and even if I had other kisses this was the only one that mattered. The kiss of my first true love. My only love. Thalia.

**Aw they ended up having a happy ending anyway3 sniff :) so questions:**

**what's your favorite song?**

**do you have any suggestions for the next song i do? i am pretty open mindedd!**

**whats your favorite chapter? eh?[; review please 3 lmk what you think!**


	7. Don't Want This Night to End

**First of all a shout out to I am Connor Son of Hermes for pointing out my story was exactly 6,000 words as of the last chapter! Sadly I'm not keeping up the trend of being on the thousands…Anyways, I have to admit this is not my favorite chapter, but I don't know maybe I'm wrong? Let me know! I haven't had much time to write between work and stuff so oh well! Enjoy (: inspired by Luke Bryan's I Don't Want This Night to End! I don't own PJO**

I sighed, _wow she is beautiful…it's like her pretty little blue eyes are pulling me in, like the moon on her skin_. I smiled and stood up, walking over to sit with her.

I slid into the dusty seat, "Hi, I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo." I shook her hand. She nodded at me, "Thalia Grace."

Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her clear skin glowed in the moonlight. I leered at her, "You know Thalia, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be all by her lonesome self tonight. What are you doing in a place like this anyway?"

I looked at her questioningly, she shrugged, "Boyfriend dumped me so I came to the bar, what's it to yah?" She glared. I held up my hands in surrender, "Just being curious ma'am."

"You look like a nice guy Nico," she said, making me grin. "Let's go."

I blinked, surprised, "What?"

"I said let's go! Let's get out of town, the stars are coming out and we have the whole night ahead of us!" she pulled at her hair and shook it free. It was spiky and black, but soft and layered. I nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her to my truck in the lot. My heart soared; I already knew I didn't want this night to end.

We jumped into my red Chevy and took off into the night, Thalia turned up my radio blasting on some music.

"Woo! I love this song!" she threw up her hands and sang along. I glanced at her sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks thinking about how beautiful she is when I realized I had gotten onto the freeway. I shrugged before putting my truck on cruise control. I felt all rational thoughts leave my head as I looked at how hot and beautiful this stranger was. She looked so carefree, so relaxed, I just wanted to hold her. Miles past, but I had no idea where we were; I was paying more attention to the girl next to me than the road.

I didn't want morning to come now, not ever. I didn't want this beautiful girl to leave my side. I looked at the dash; 3:35. I nodded, the night was still alive and I had plenty of gas in the car. I knew I'd do everything for this girl, anything for her kiss on my lips. I sighed, maybe sometime.

A few hours later I pulled into a rest stop. Thalia was lying across my lap, her hair spread all over the place and her hands tangled in my shirt. I looked down at her innocent face, she seemed so happy. I caressed her cheek, relishing the warmth of it against my cool hand. She blushed, and grasped my hand against hers making me smile. She sat up, struggling a bit, before she leaned back against me. I wrapped an arm around her lovingly. I had only met this stranger but I already felt like I had known her for years. Thalia nudged her head against my arm and sighed contently.

I looked at her endearingly before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, and for the first time in my life…I felt what love was like.

Aw[: how cute…REVIEW PLEASE? Let me know what song you want me to do next! Feel free to challenge me?


	8. Let's See How Far We've Come

**This is modeled after Let's see how far we've come by Matchbox 20, which was requested by Percylia22! So thank you for reading and reviewing! I don't own PJO or the song. I love you all! Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter, eh? (:**

** *warning- mild cussing**

I stretched my arms out, trying to get feeling back into my fingers. A small black haired figure was nestled by me in the bed. It was around two in the morning, the day we were going to finally fight Gaea. I rolled over, trying to get some warmth from the beautiful body by me. _Thalia._ We were short on bedding space ever since we had to fit both the Romans and the Greeks on the handful of ships we had, and I was lucky enough to get paired with a certain daughter of Zeus. I knew I loved her the day I met her, though she was convinced I was an immature little boy. I proved her wrong eventually, and we had fallen for each other. Hard.

I laid back on my back, looking at the ceiling. I wondered what it'd be like to be dead, being a son of Hades kinda puts me more in tune with it so I never really bothered thinking about it. But that was when I was alone, now I have a girlfriend. A girlfriend…a beautiful one. I still couldn't believe she liked me as much as I liked her. The morning felt so Normal, waking up with her again. I didn't feel like the world was going to end. I groaned and rubbed my face, "Baby, wake up. It's time to get ready for the battle…"

I shook my girlfriend's shoulder, making her roll over. She looked at me, "Good morning Neeks." I smiled slightly.

"Thalia…you know what today is…I just…Thalia I love you. I always will okay? If…if I die today…"

"Stop that sentence right there Nico di Angelo. You are Not going to die today. You and I are going to make it out of this battle, or by the Gods something is going to happen," Thalia glared.

I bit my lip, "Thalia…you know it might not work out that way, anything is possible. I swear I will protect you at all costs, baby you're going to make it out today okay? For me? For the baby…" I put my hand on her stomach, tears welling up in both of our eyes. She nodded, her eyes wet with tears.

I looked outside our small window on the ship. The horizon was bright with the fire of the previous battles. I had a feeling the world was going to end in fire rather than storm…but knowing Percy he might change those things. I looked again at my girlfriend, we had come so far. I prayed to the gods that we'd be able to finish what we started, but I was scared. I thought back to the beginning of our relationship.

_"Come on! It'll be fun Thalia, don't worry about it!" I pulled on her hand. She grinned at me, her Hunter's tiara tipping off her head. Artemis had left the Hunter's here for spring break while she did a particularly grueling task. We had partnered together during sword practice, as well as other tasks and found out we had a lot in common. Today was her last day at camp before Artemis came back so I planned her a surprise. _

_Thalia grinned, "Okay, okay I'll come." She followed me into the clearing. I jumped up happily, pulling a little harder. She laughed and we fell into the clearing, her landing on top of my chest. I smiled and hugged her close. _

_"Nico, did…did you do that?" I glanced at her; she was looking over my head at the picnic set up in the clearing. I grinned and nodded._

_"Oh Nico that's so sweet of you! I don't know what to say…" she trailed off. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face._

_"Then don't say anything," and I kissed her. _

I had to admit dealing with Artemis isn't the easiest thing to do. She threatened to turn me into a jackelope multiple times, but thankfully she loved her lieutenant enough to not. She accepted Thalia's decision and let her go with a farewell. I did get a few arrows in the behind though… I chuckled at the memory. Now look where we were, happily together with a baby on the way. Just hopefully we make it through the rest of the war…The best I could do was pretend everything was fine until the rest of the world woke up.

*eight hours later

I was twisting around, trying to dodge a Cyclops while jabbing at a hellhound. I felt Thalia moving behind me, not yet hindered by her small growing belly. I maneuvered myself to block her body from an incoming dracaena when I heard her gasp. "Thalia what…AH" I screamed. I felt a searing pain in my side.

I looked up to see a big eyed dracaena, obviously surprised she had stabbed the powerful son of Hades. I looked down at my bleeding body; tears welled up in my eyes from the pain. Thalia screamed in pain and anger before spearing the dracaena that stabbed me. She dropped to her knees, exposing herself.

I opened my mouth, "Thals…don't…don't die for me. Ke…keep fighting." I coughed, feeling death creep up on me. She shook her head and bit her lip, murmuring no again and again.

I shook my head jerkily, "THALS BEHIND YOU DAMMIT FIGHT!"

She closed her eyes and held me closer, screaming in pain as she was stabbed through the stomach. I screamed out in anger, "THALIA!" I felt the last of my strength fade away as I pulled us away into a shadow away from battle. I started crying, not being able to help myself. I could hear Thalia in the background sobbing as well. I held onto her with the strength I had left, ignoring the pain. I felt the world around me coming to an end, as the two of us faded away from the living world.

*Time skip

I woke up in Elysium to a small cry. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I knew I was dead, I could feel it. I looked around the small cottage. It was warm, but…Thalia-ish at the same time. I could tell she was around. I called out, "Honey? Are you here?" I felt sad that we had both died, but the calmness found in Elysium quickly chased those thoughts away.

I heard her from another room across the hall humming a lullaby; I smiled and got up, following the noise. I trailed my fingers on the wall down the hall before I turned into a room. It was painted pink, with giant stuffed animals every which 'n' way. Without having to ask I knew this was our daughters room. I smiled before wrapping my arms around the lithe figure of my girlfriend. I heard a coo before she turned around. I looked down at the small bundle in her arms.

Small blue eyes under a mop of raven black hair peered up at me. She had my nose, I smiled. I pulled my two girls close to me and finally understood what happiness meant. I realized I had come such a long way from being an angry little boy to here. I pulled Thalia into a long kiss, our daughter between us, and whispered into her lips.

"Thalia, I know it might be a bit too late…considering we're all technically dead and all but will you marry me?" I bit my lip and looked at her with my big brown eyes.

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Our baby laughed happily, making us smile. I tickled her belly and looked at Thalia.

"Do we have a name?"

"I…I was thinking Bianca." I looked at her questioningly; my eyes seemed to ask if she was sure. She nodded, making me smile.

"Okay," I looked at my daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "My beautiful baby Bianca…"

_"Nico I have some…uhm news," Thalia looked at me, her bottom lip quivering. We were in our room on the Argo II on our way back to Greece for the final battle. She was sitting on the bed when I walked in. I looked at her confused._

_"Baby what's wrong?" I put a hand on her knee. _

_"I...I'm pregnant." I looked at her, stunned._

_"But...but we..." _

_She cut me off, "I know, it must've been broken or something..." A tear leaked out of her eye. _

_"It'll be okay babe...I love you, and I know I'll love our child too," I said as I brought her into a kiss._

**If you're confused the italics are flashbacks! Also...I think I love this chapter, what do you say? I know it's sad they died, but they got their happily ever after eventually right? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and especially Percylia22 and SummerSpirit18 for offering the suggestions. You guys can look forward to "Crazier" by Taylor Swift in my next installment (which was recommended by SummerSpirit) **

**I know for sure I had way more readers than reviews so please REVIEW IT UP! I don't care how long the review is, just a yes or no will do! So did you like this chapter? Let me know what song You want me to do! And don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	9. Crazier

**Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting everyone! You guys are awesome! This is for SummerSpirit who suggested: **Crazier by Taylor Swift. **I hope you enjoy! I don't own PJO or the song. **

My hair flowed around my face, the wind blowing softly against my skin. I hummed and let it carry me away, where it wanted me to go. The sky was so blue…I could get lost in it. I was staring up at it before I realized I wasn't touching the ground. White clouds lined the glowing blue sky, as I tip toed across. I felt like this was Heaven, everything beautiful and angelic. I was idly wondering how to get back home when I felt warm arms come around me.

I closed my eyes, an overwhelming sense of peace washing over me.

"Open your eyes my angel," I heard him whisper. His voice rang deep and warm, but loving and soft at the same time. My eyes blinked open hazily before taking in my surroundings. I now stood atop a beautiful, grand, marble stair case, the railings made of gold. It swept into a broad bottom, flaring out into the ocean. Water lapped at the bottom steps, a crystalline color that shimmered with the movement of the waves. I looked over at the mysterious man next to me. I looked up into his brown eyes, realization coming to me. _Nico._ I smiled softly, reaching out to hold his hand. He grinned happily at me, pulling me closer into his arms.

"Come on," he smiled, falling backward off the top of the stairs. My breath hitched as we seemed to drop into nothingness. I squeezed my eyes closed, finding comfort in his warm arms around me. I felt us spinning slowly before I thought to reopen my eyes. The room was dark, but the ceiling twinkled with the illusion of a starry night. Lanterns lined the columns of the ballroom. I was confused; looking up at Nico to ask him how we had gotten there I paused. Big brown eyes looked into my blue ones and I couldn't breathe. I felt myself get lost in their depth, and I knew I was falling in love. I leaned my head on his chest as I felt the scene change again.

When I opened my eyes I was alone, under an apple tree basking in the shade. I held a small bundle in my arms, looking down I realized it was a baby. A son. My son. I could see he had my eyes, but Nico's nose and mouth. I smiled endearingly at the small little boy before looking up to find his father. I saw Nico in the distance sword fighting with another partner. I could tell they were just practicing, but sparks flew off blades none the less, giving the sky a new shade of blue. Another moment later and he was running towards me, a broad smile plastered on his face. He was sweaty, but those same beautiful eyes looked at me. He reached out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it gratefully as he pulled me into his safe arms. I felt us spin in a loving dance before he lifted my off the ground. I laughed happily before the scene changed yet again.

It was dark again, I felt like we were underground. I felt a hand cover my eyes as we walked into another room. The big hand came away from my face, pushing a stray lock of hair out of the way at the same time. I felt Nico come behind me, one arm holding me tight to him, the other pointing at something above us. Glow worms twinkled above a bright pool of water. I was in awe, I smiled and let myself be lost in the moment. Nico started to rock behind me, humming softly. He picked me up and turned me around, facing me toward him. I looked at him one last time before the dream faded away.

"Thalia? Baby everyone is waiting for you," a soft, deep voice called to me as I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was brown eyes. His brown eyes. The ones I can always get lost in. The ones I love.

I smiled at him, "I do."

**For those of you who were confused this one shot was basically Thalia day dreaming during her vows. Nico got her attention again for her to say "I Do" at the altar. It was dreamy for sure, and might not have gone that much with the song but I liked the way it turned out. I haven't chosen which song to do next…I'll surprise you. And will definitely take your suggestions into account. **

**SO REVIEW! MAKE A SUGGESTION AND MAYBE I SHALL HONOR YOU AND CHOOSE THE SONG! (please don't be offended if i don't do yours because it is impossible for me to do all of them, sorry! I would love to if I had enough free time) SO QUESTION OF THE DAY: WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE NEXT PERCY JACKSON MOVIE? I personally don't like how they portrayed Tyson, what do you think? From the trailer it just doesn't look accurate…idk ALSO! Who's seen The Wolverine? So good! Suggest for you guys to watch it!**

**Also to Nisa: about my last chapter (is that what they are? I mean they have no correlation to each other) anyways thanks but they both died simply because I felt that is how I wanted it to be. Maybe I could have let them live but I just listened to the song, looked at the lyrics, and went with my gut. Besides, I feel like demigods really don't live long anyway (hence my story "demigods don't live long").**


	10. Bring Me to Life

**Inspired by Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Recommended by daughterofwisdomandwater22. I don't own PJO. The song and lyrics are Evanescence's. Enjoy! And don't forget your three R's! (not reduce, reuse, recycle…I'm talking about READ REVIEW AND RECOMMEND!)**

Thalia:

I was running; the trees blurred beside me as I frantically tried to get away from _him._ Kronos. Earlier today Percy had thought he extinguished Kronos' soul when Luke killed himself, but the evil Titan wasn't gone yet. Apparently Luke's crush on me had imprinted in the ancient being, who was now convinced I had to join him in death. I shivered, feeling his cold presence nearing. I veered left to avoid some bramble but ended up facing a large cave. If I went in I would be cornered, if I stayed I knew I would die facing the wrath of the Titan of time. I took a deep breath and turned around, pulling out my spear as I did so. Thalia Grace would not die without a fight.

As soon as I had made up my mind Kronos' golden essence solidified near me, I could hear his ghostly voice lingering in my ears. "Thalia, oh Thalia. It's no use to run…you're already mine."

I could've sworn I heard him snicker. I spit, "Oh just kill me already!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Thalia," he crooned in a sickly sweet voice. "You aren't going to die, oh much, much worse. Zeus' lovely daughter will be joining me in Tartarus."

I didn't even have time to retort. The gold mist encompassed me and took me away, leaving just enough time for me to scream.

Nico:

I kicked my foot into the grass. Everyone was partying on Olympus, but that wasn't for me. Thalia had left earlier; I guess she was overwhelmed too. I don't know…the girl was always an enigma to me; though I had to admit her spiky hair and electric blue eyes always did appeal to me, but who was I to say? She'd never notice me anyway. I shuffled along, not really caring where I went. Eventually I found myself in the forest a few miles out. I sighed before turning around to walk back, but suddenly a loud shriek pierced the silent night. I turned heel and ran toward the noise, as I got closer my mind registered it was Thalia's scream I had heard. I started to panic, what could be scaring her?

Another moment and I broke into a clearing just in time to see a large cloud of golden mist disappear into nothingness. Directly under it was a canister of mace. _Thalia's_ canister of mace. My breath hitched as I fell to the ground. I didn't make it in time, I thought numbly. I had yet again failed those whom I'd wanted to protect. First Bianca, now Thalia. I looked again at where I had dropped to my knees, and low and behold was the symbol of Kronos. A scythe had been burned into the ground where I stood.

I screamed in frustration, wasn't this supposed to be done? What had Luke died for if Kronos was not yet dead?

I held my breath, trying to follow the deathly incense left by the should-be-dead Titan. I felt a small tug in my gut, causing me to look around. I realized that I had subconsciously used my powers to locate the Titan. I took a tentative step forward, the tug pulling more insistently. I bit my lip, I wouldn't let Thalia be lost, and I could find her. And so I set off.

*A month later

My hair had grown out and my feet had grown calloused, but I was here, somewhere in California staring at a large tunnel into the ground. I knew this was Tartarus, the cold feeling that only the pit could give off. Down there was Thalia. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis, and the girl I had liked since I met her years ago. I looked up one last time at the sky and the sun, and stepped into the darkest place on Earth. The place the gods not even dare venture into.

I was going to bring her home.

Thalia:

After a week in this place I knew I had finally broken. I saw it coming obviously, my will started to wear down the second Kronos touched me. He had gotten tired of me eventually and left me to die. I had curled up into myself, devoid of hope and any means of escape. Soon I laid still, and I haven't got up since.

Nico:

It was dark. Horrible, dank, scary, claustrophobic, Hell. I moved myself through, slashing my Stygian Iron sword left and right. I tried to cut through the vines that wrapped around my body. I forced my way through though, Thalia's lingering scream echoing in my head and giving me will power. Things pulled me back out, hopelessly trying to bring me down, but I kept going. Soon after the vines and the tar and the quicksand came the monsters. They were large, bigger than the ones I had ever seen on the upper world, but they looked carelessly at me. Years of the pit had taken its toll on even the largest of monsters. I panicked thinking about what would it have done to Thalia. The darkness, death, it seemed to embrace me, but the bright daughter of Zeus?

Shadows emitted from my body, giving me slight comfort in this hellish world. My own shadows at least gave me a barrier between myself and the unknown. I was walking along, timidly skirting the sides of the pit, when suddenly something caught my eye.

A light. A spirit…but not just any spirit. My sister's. "Nico, Nico…" she whispered.

"Bianca…you're here…how? You should be in Elysium," I shook my head, confused.

"You're the one that shouldn't be here Nico, you're not dead. I am. And it's your entire fault. You didn't bring me back, you couldn't protect me! How do you think you could save this girl? You're a failure. Just like Dad said you were. It should be me that's alive. Not you! You were an accident…an abomination. You're the reason Mom is dead!" she yelled at me.

I stumbled back, "Bianca what are you saying… you don't mean it. Please tell me you don't mean it?" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Get away from me you freak," her hard eyes flickered red.

"No! No, no you aren't real!" I screamed in frustration and anger, tears running down my face. Tartarus is trying to mess with me, making my worst fears come to life. I backed away slowly.

Suddenly Bianca started to change, her long hair falling out, her teeth elongating, her nails becoming claws, and her skin becoming leathery. My sister turned into a huge monster.

It cackled, "You little mortal. You shall be a tasty snack, yesssss…" It licked its lips.

"NO!" I shouted and swung my sword through its neck. It shrieked before falling to the ground with a thud. Instead of vaporizing it stayed still. I guess I should expect that, monsters went to Tartarus by dust, figured since they had nowhere to go it'd fall normally. I ran long and far before I finally hit the ground. I had tripped over a small huddled mass on the floor.

I drew my sword yet again, holding it in front of me as my eyes struggled to make out the shape on the floor. It looked human, but whether or not it was a real human was the question. I fell to my knees, cautiously reaching out to flip over the body to face me. I gasped realizing it was Thalia I had found. I figured it'd take weeks to find her, but here she was. I had found her in the same…how long had it been? A day? A week? I really don't know anymore. Her eyes looked glazed over, tears dried on her pale cheeks. She was even paler than before, and much gaunter. Her hair was dull and her fingers grasped at the air. I almost cried seeing her like this. I pulled her to my chest.

"Oh Thalia, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner…" I searched frantically for her soul. Surely it was buried in her somewhere? Her body breathed but I knew her soul was suffocating still. I pushed my forehead to hers, trying to feel her somewhere. Lead her back home from the horrible place she must be now.

I gasped as I got sucked into her head. It was cold. Winter? It looked like we were in an apartment of some sorts. It was dirty and cramped. I saw Thalia huddled in a corner. She was small, and younger. Much younger, she looked about five or six years old at the time. My heart beat weirdly, fluttering. I wanted to help her so bad. I knelt down slowly, trying to scare her.

"NO, no, no, don't touch me. Please don't touch me."

"Thalia, Thalia it's okay," I put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Wrong move. She shrieked, fear evident in her voice.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "He'll find me. He always finds me…he hurts me, I can't take it. I can't take it…I'm so helpless." She chanted to herself, as if I wasn't really there.

"Who's going to find you, Thalia?" I questioned. Anger built in my chest, anger at the evil that had hurt this poor girl.

"Him…Kronos. He hurts me…why did mommy take him home with her?" she looked at me with those big blue eyes I had fallen for.

"Thalia, you don't have to be helpless anymore. You can be strong. You're older, bigger; I know you can come back to me. Thalia…just believe okay? I'm here now; you can break out of this."

She looked at me uncertainly, as if to question my sincerity. She nodded, "How?"

I bit my lip uncertainly, "Take my hand. I'll bring you back…"

I brought my lips to her forehead, "Thalia, wake up…wake up and come back."

I heard her sniffle before the windows shattered. A large burly man stormed into the room, he had pure gold eyes and white hair, "Where are you, you little brat? Come here and do as you're told!" He screamed.

I shivered, "RUN, THALIA!" I pushed her towards the back door. I stabbed the floor, shattering the illusion. Grabbing Thalia I jumped out the door and we fell back into the pit where we started.

She lurched out of my arms and gasped loudly. Shuddering violently she gripped onto me with all she was worth. I pulled her to me, this girl whose dead soul I had just brought back to life.

"N…Nico? W…what are you doing here? Did he get you too?" Thalia asked me hysterically. Her hands wandered worriedly around, touching me on my face and shoulders. I held her hands and brought them closer to me.

"Thalia, I came to get you…"

"But…why? We barely talk…"

"I…I know but I've always been there by you, whether or not you noticed me." I bit my lip.

"I can't believe I couldn't see…all this time?" I nodded.

"Nico? How…how long has it been? I feel like I've been asleep a thousand years…we…we aren't going to die here are we? Don't let me die here Nico!" she cried hysterically. I could tell her time down here had driven her mad. She started to rock back and forth whimpering.

"Get us out Nico get us out…he's going to come back! You aren't even here!" she pushed me. "You're another illusion! A fake…a false hope…" she cried, trailing off.

"No, I'm here and I love you Thalia. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to bring you back to life. I'm going to bring you back…"

And I did.

**Huh, that went better than expected. What do you think daughterofwisdomandwater22? I hope you like it! So anyways, drop a line and leave a suggestion! Don't forget to recommend me 33 I will love you forever! Haha :] see ya'll next time! Oh by the way! "Forever?" should be updated sometime around the 7****th****, if you make me happy and comment on both this story and Forever I'll be sure to post it before the movie comes out. If not I'll post it after :] muaahah. No just kidding, but really. Comment? **


	11. Check Yes Juliet

**CHECK YES JULIET by WE THREE KINGS. This is for Lighting-AND'Death who was my 33****rd**** reviewer! WOO! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Thalia come on! I won't go until you come down!" Nico shouted. His uniform was getting wet, which wasn't good considering it wasn't his and it was the only outfit he had. I looked on in an almost disbelief; Nico, a prince from the kingdom of Hades, stood outside my window in the pouring rain incognito as a palace soldier.

I bit my lip, "I can't Nico! You know my father! He will burn your kingdom to the ground if he finds out about this." Who am I? Well I'm Princess Thalia of the kingdom of Zeus. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon are the fiercest of rivals, each dominating a single part of the island on which we make our home. I wasn't meant to meet Nico, let alone fall in love with him.

I have only known him a few years, but it's as if he was here my whole life. I was in the forest practicing my archery when I had accidently shot the back of Nico's horse. The horse had run away and left him stranded, so I had given him some provisions. Next thing you know we were meeting every weekend for picnics, dates and nights of passion…I hadn't meant to fall in love with Nico. But I did. Now here we were…and here he is; standing outside my window waiting for me to run away with him. I was planning on asking my father to make an alliance with Hades so I could marry Nico when I turned 18, however father thought Poseidon would be a far better ally and already arranged my hand to his eldest son. I didn't like it, but I had my duties as a princess to my kingdom.

"No Nico…I'm due to marry Perseus in two months, we aren't meant to be, my love…" I looked away bitterly.

"Thalia don't do this," his voice broke, making my heart break even more. "Don't let your father sell your heart like it doesn't matter…don't say we aren't meant to be because if we weren't it wouldn't feel so right with you!" he shouted at me from below.

My heart went out to him; I wanted to run away with him and never look back, but my duty kept me behind. They've raised me my whole life to do what my father asked no matter how many ways it tore me.

"Thalia, please…if they find out you know we'll never see each other again. We've been playing it close but even we can't keep it up this long!"

I hesitated. "Thalia, run away with me! Together, forever we can be you and me!"

I looked at him, his big brown eyes looking at me with longing, wishing for me to be his. I steeled myself; I will deal with the consequences later with him by my side. I have put my feelings away for far too long.

"Okay, I will," I smiled at him, a weight lifting off my shoulders. He shouted into the rain before I quickly shushed him in fear of getting caught.

"Alright, climb down! I'll catch you," he called up to me.

I gasped, "Now? I haven't said my goodbyes…" I looked wistfully at the door of my room. All the handmaidens, my brother, my mother, and even my father, I would never get to say goodbye. I looked back at Nico, this was my last chance. I knew it was now or never, take a chance with the love of my life or marry a man I've never met…I took a deep breath.

"On the count of three?" I asked him. He nodded before he started to count.

"One…

Two…

Three…"

I held my breath and jumped out the window into the arms of the only man I'd ever love.

**So I decided I'll try to do a chapter for every three reviews…I might do True Love by Pink next…or I might save that song for my Percabeth song fic…should I even do one for them? You tell me! Leave a review, tell me how I'm doing, and let me know what you want me to do next!**

**suggestion to read: **

**Everlasting Promises by Starblade176; this is probably one of the best fics I've read on this site, its amazing, well thought out, and interesting! It's a Chaos story, along with Pertemis. It just got updated for the first time in like a year, so those of you who have read it and didn't follow it but like it! There ya go haha. Anyways you should check it out, he's great. **


	12. Kryptonite

**For Angel of Darkness will get you! I'm also doing this song because it's my boyfriend's favorite song :) I hope y'all enjoy this! Song: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. I don't own PJO/HOO or the song.**

Flashback

_"Are you ready Nico?" Thalia looked at me; her hair was blowing in the wind, the Lieutenant tiara on her head tipping precariously. _

_I smiled weakly, looking at her nervously, "To be truthful? Not really."_

_"Yeah me too. We'll make it out of this right?" she looked at me with her crystalline eyes._

_"Of course Pinecone Face, friends forever. That can't exactly happen if one of us is dead," I tried to joke. The tension lifted slightly before we heard the battle horn go off. It was time to fight Gaea…_

_"Let's go Superman…you and me."_

End Flashback.

I was walking along the path of a dark forest, the shadows coming out and greeting me. The formed shapes, blobs; some were good and some bad, but all of them talked. They whispered to me in hushed voices, telling me I was a failure, that I was weak. I couldn't protect her…first Bianca, and then Hazel dying in the Second Giant War. I couldn't protect my family, how could I protect the only other girl I love? The shadows formed shapes now; I could vaguely make out Hazel fighting off one of the giants with Father and I. She didn't notice the empousa that came behind her…I warned her too late, I wasn't fast enough…and she fell. "No, no, go away! Leave me alone!" I sobbed. I tried to push the dreams away but they wouldn't go.

The world burned down, overcome by the dark side. The shadows caught in a black fire as I screamed. _Your fault, your fault, your fault…_the shadows whispered a mantra into my ear. I shot out of bed crying soon after.

I wrapped my arms around my small body; I had bulked up in the past few years at camp so my deteriorating health wasn't too noticeable. It was common for demigods to get PTSD after fighting not one, but two wars. But a child of the Big Three? I'd be looked down upon…by both the other campers and my father. I'd shame him, myself, and so soon after getting our respect.

And then there was Thalia, she knew I didn't sleep well but she just figured it was normal demigod dreams. No one knew about the shadows that whispered my weaknesses. No one knew I dreamt about my sisters dying. No one knew I saw the world ending. And no one would find out. Thalia meant well and all, but I cared about her too much to show her what was really plaguing me. Besides, what would she think of me then? Her strong friend, her superman, turned into a guy that can't even fight off his dreams. How was I supposed to get her to like me? To leave the Hunters? They can handle themselves…I can't protect her the way the hunters do.

I only saw Thalia a few weeks out of the year, so it was easy to hide my dreams. I couldn't believe that after everything we had been through the years she stayed with the Hunters. She'd play their games, talk about me behind my back. Gossiping with Phoebe and Chloe about how putrid us guys were. I guess she was ashamed of me too. But Thalia when she was alone? She was an angel. She had this rough exterior but somehow I brought out a soft side. She'd be sweet…tell me how great I was. I remember how we fought together during the war, complementing each other's strokes in a way I've only seen with Percy and Annabeth. And somehow I had fallen in love with her. With the girl I can't have.

I rubbed my eyes and finally got out of bed, no one moping all day. As I stepped into the sun I closed my eyes, squinting against the sun. Before I reopened them I felt soft hands cover my eyes. I grinned softly.

"Hey Thals…" I whispered. "I didn't know the Hunters were coming."

"They aren't…I'm here alone," she said with a smile. Or at least it sounded like a smile.

"Why?" I looked at her incredulously, her hands finally falling from my eyes.

"I…the prophecies were over, and…there was something keeping me from truly being part of the Hunters," she looked at the floor.

"What do you mean? What was it?"

"I…I'm kind of in love with someone," she trailed off. My heart shattered, pain shooting up my chest.

Trying to hold back tears I ended up stammering, "Oh, I hope he's happy." I started to walk away, scared she would see the tears I've been shielding her from all these years.

"Nico…"

I turned around to look at her.

"Nico, it's you." I stopped. _What?_ I felt my heart flutter softly.

"Anyways…It's my first day off from being a Hunter…I've been kind of missing out on certain things other girls my "age" are doing…if you know what I mean," Thalia bit her lip provocatively. I groaned internally, this girl was going to be the death of me. I couldn't explain how much I wanted to be with her. But…sleeping with Thalia? Now? With the nightmares…tonight is exactly 3 years since Hazel's death. I knew the nightmares would come worse tonight, just like the past few years.

"I'm sorry Thals, I don't…uh… think that's uh… going to uh be a… uh good idea…" I stuttered. My back was sweating profusely as I tried to think of an excuse to why she couldn't spend the night in my cabin. I couldn't let her find out about the nightmares, not like this anyway. My heart was racing, what was I going to do?

"Hey, I think I hear Percy calling me. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I ended up stuttering awkwardly and running away as fast as I could.

After I ran away I turned around and hid in the shadows close enough to see her. She looked in the direction I had started running with a confused look on her face, then sniffed her armpit. I almost laughed until I felt bad; Thalia must think I hate her. I groaned again, what am I Doing? Thalia is my best friend and I can't even tell her that I'm crazy? _It's because you know she'll leave you when she finds out,_ the other part of my conscience whispered to me.

Suddenly Percy came up behind Thalia, making me growl. Do the Fates hate me? UGH! "Hey Thals, where'd Neeks go?" Percy asked.

Yup. They do.

Thalia replied, "I don't know Percy…but I'm going to find out," she said in a hushed but determined voice.

Later that night Thalia approached me. I started sweating, my palms quickly slicking. My mouth felt dry as Thalia got closer. I knew there wasn't any escaping this time. I was outside my cabin, no one around to distract her. Suddenly she was in front of me.

"Neeks, I'm so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have come on so strong. I guess I just expected you were playing for the same team as me you know? But I'm okay with it! There's nothing wrong with gay peo-"

I cut her off, "Wait, you think I'm gay? I'm not gay Thalia!"

Her face fell, "Oh…so you're just not into…Me."

"Oh Thals…don't say that. Sparky, I think you're beautiful….more than beautiful."

"Then why…?"

"I've been hiding something from you Thalia."

"Well what is it?" she put her hands on her hips. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I…I have post-traumatic stress disorder…after Hazel died I just wasn't the same," I finally said. I looked at her face slowly, expecting her to laugh and ridicule me.

Instead her face was soft, sad. "Nico…why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak…" I bit the inside of my cheek. I was begging Aphrodite this wouldn't ruin our relationship.

"Nico, you're strong. You're so strong…you're still my superman," she looked at me pointedly.

"Even if I'm crazy?"

"You're not crazy Neeks…but even if you were you'd still be my superman…I love you Neeks," she said. And then she held my hand.

**YAY another one done (: thanks for the suggestions and reviews everyone, y'all rock. Anways I haven't got much time to work on "Forever?" so those of y'all waiting it might be a bit. These are faster and don't require nearly as much thought as an entire plot so you'll see much more of this than "Forever" which is my baby. Anyways please review! Maybe get me 45? That's my goal. I know I have a lot of readers, please review! Even if its just a few words, you don't Need to leave a suggestion though they are appreciated. To MidnightEevee I've been trying to do Boulevard of Broken Dreams for you, I already have an idea I just haven't been able to get it on paper. I'm trying though! Thanks everyone !**

**To my significant other: [; Hey baby! I hope you're reading this like you said you would! Thanks for finally reading -heart- **


	13. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! 47 total reviews :) I'm so happy guys! Great birthday present :) So here's **Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday**. For MidnightEevee. I own nothing.

**READ READ READ READ READ READ READ:**

**So it's a little dark. More like a lot. Mentions of child abuse and depression and suicide. LOTS OF CUSSING. Not exactly for the faint of heart. WARNING: This WILL NOT be all fluffy and end happy. If any of the above mentioned offends you, please don't read this chapter. Come back for the next one as it will be much lighter and lovey dovey. **

_"Some people are like parallel lines; they have a lot in common but will never meet. That's kinda sad if you think about it…but then again…Most lines meet once and drift apart to never see each other again. And that's kinda really sad too."_

This will go back and forth from Nico to Thalia.

Nico:

"Nico, what is this?" my mother pointed at the fridge angrily. A drawing of our family was sketched messily on a piece of paper. I looked at her with big eyes; I didn't know what I did wrong.

"Th…that's my drawing. I did it in class today…my…my teacher said it was really good…an…and that I was really talented for my age…" I stuttered. My eyes were round and scared, I thought she would like it. My teacher said she would.

"Go to your room, you're grounded! And get this trash out of the kitchen!" she crumpled up my drawing and threw it at me. I started crying as I turned tail and ran to my room. My sister stood in the living room looking at me forlornly. Long has been the day since she had defended me, mother has beaten any sense of disobedience away from either of us.

By the time I got to my room I realized my shadow was the only one that was walking beside me.

Thalia:

"Damn it! Where's that bitch? I told her to get me a beer minutes ago!" a big tall man with sky blue eyes growled under his breath. It was obvious he used to be handsome; his broad shoulders and defined chin the only things left of his former self, years of alcohol and drug abuse left him angry and tired.

"I…I'm sorry I took so long Daddy. My school called, I got the lead part in my school's play…here's your beer," I handed over the can to my father before retreating back a few steps.

"Play, eh? You want to be an actor?" he eyed me carefully.

I nodded, "Just like momm-" I started to speak before he cut me off.

"Don't say it. You'll never be like your mother," Zeus growled. "Your mother died. She died on set, doing what? ACTING. You'll never lay a foot on that stage, not if I can help it. Tomorrow you're going to go to that school and walking up to that teacher. You're going to open that big ugly mouth of yours and tell them you quit. You hear me? You let them know I told you and you'll wish you were never born."

I looked at the floor sadly, "Yes, sir."

"I didn't hear you, bitch!" he yelled at me before slapping me across the face in his drunken stupor.

I screamed as I hit the floor. Fear settled inside me as it always did. Dad always hurt me when he was drunk, and sometimes when he wasn't…but it was worse when he was drunk.

I ran to my room wondering why I had to live with this monster, where were the people that were supposed to take care of me?

By the time I got there I realized my shadow was the only one that was walking beside me.

Nico:

"HEY LOSER! Fag, come back here!" another bully shouted at me from behind as I walked to the bus. I kept my head low, the less attention I made the less I'd be made fun of.

"What are you running away to your MOMMY?" the bullies cackled.

I looked morosely at the ground; I wish I at least had a mom I could run home to. My mother was cruel and even worse than the play ground bullies. I shuffled onto the bus, quickly taking a seat near the bus driver. I put my backpack next to me to prevent anyone sitting by me. I didn't want to make friends anymore; I stopped trying when everyone would judge me because of the bruises on my arms and face.

I shivered as we rounded the corner to my drop off. Bianca had left for college last month, and what small tie I had to my family vanished. I was ready to leave, but at this age there wasn't anything much I could really do.

I got out my key to walk into the backdoor, trying to do it silently as to not wake up mother from her afternoon nap. The door, however, unceremoniously creaked as I stepped through. I cringed.

The second I walked in I could smell the alcohol, the scent wafting up to my nose as I crossed the threshold.

"NICO! IS THAT YOU? Where are you, you little turd? Why weren't you home today?"

"I…I had school…"

"Dipshits like you don't deserve to go to school, you should be home helping me at home!"

I cowered away from her, not knowing what to say.

"Your report card came home today. You have an A in art? And Home Ec? Why are you taking such worthless classes! I'm not paying for you to take worthless crap, you're going for the basics and so I don't get sent to jail!"

I cried thinking to myself, "You should be in jail anyway." But I kept quiet. Just like I always do. I wasn't as lucky as Bianca; Father was there for most of her childhood. Mother only got sour after he died in a shooting outside our house.

Thalia:

"Dad I'm going out."

"Why? Where you going girl?" he leaned in close. I could smell the whiskey on his breath as he stepped close to me.

"I said out."

"Don't talk back to me, you know I don't like that!" he held his finger to my face.

"I'm going to theater practice…" I said it quietly, hoping the effect would be less if I said it quieter.

"WHAT?!" Guess not. "BITCH YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Dad! I love to act, can't you see that?" I yelled back at him.

"NO, there will not be an actor(ess) under my roof again! Maybe if I mess up that pretty face of yours you'll learn your lesson…" I backed up.

My back soon touched the wall and there was nowhere else to run. I cringed as he raised up his hand and screamed when it hit me.

And it hit me. Hard. Again. And again. And again.

Nico:

This went on for awhile. Until my sixteenth birthday that is.

The knife felt cool on my wrist, a big difference from the throbbing bruise on my face. I didn't want to. I mean I guess I did, I was here wasn't I? I just wanted it to end. The yelling, the hitting. I could take this. I had no friends at school, no one at home. Bianca never came back after the left. I didn't have anyone. I forgot what it was like to smile; in fact, did I ever know? I shook off the thought as my mind went back to the blade on my skin. I drew the knife again, relishing the feeling. I could end this…I could end this hell on Earth.

I pulled the knife across my skin again…and again. My mind went hazy but I just kept going… therapeutically almost. Almost. A beat. Cut. Bleed. Cut again. I went on and on until I fell on the floor, my body shaking from blood loss. It's time…my mind drifted off, my body let go.

Thalia:

I looked at myself in the mirror. Bruises lined my face, some yellow and old while others were black and new. I wanted to cry. I used to be so pretty, now my face was constantly marred. Scars also littered my arms and back: small, round ones from cigarettes and big, jagged ones from knives and other tools of mutilation.

No one talked to me at school. My teachers and "friends" ignored me; other kids avoided me like the plague. My father has been worse and no one hears me scream. No one calls the cops, no one sees anything. No one would miss me.

I looked down at the pills in my hand. Just a few of these and I could end it. Clean, painless. I could just swallow and go to sleep…

I carried the pills over to my room, sitting on the bed. They looked so small. It was weird how something so small could kill me. But then again, I was but a small life. A blip in the universe. No one would miss me. I raised my hand to my mouth. Taking one last breath before I swallowed the small blue pills. I coughed.

I closed my eyes and lay down; when I opened them…I'll be somewhere else.

Third Person:

Ananke sighed sadly, as the Primordial Goddess of Fate she'd seen a lot of sad stories. It was upsetting that these two young children were far from the first two to be abused, and eventually commit suicide. It's more common than most would think. The two waited in line to be judged, ironically right by each other. Both looked unharmed, Nico's arms flawless while Thalia looked radiant. After a few minutes the two finally stepped up to the podium where the three judges stood.

Minos looked at them, "Asphodel. They died young, did nothing important. Killed themselves, the end. Next!"

Jefferson glared at him, "Minos, they dealt with abuse their whole lives, at least give them some peace in death."

Washington nodded, "Yes, I second Thomas."

The three chorused, Minos rolling his eyes, "Elysium, move on."

Three years later:

Nico:

I sat on the grass looking at the lake. My reflection looked back at me, I heard people laughing and conversing around me. I forgot what it was like to do that. Everything felt so peaceful, but I can't find myself to laugh.

Suddenly I felt some movement next to me. A short girl with spiky black hair looked at me with clear blue eyes.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi."

"Why don't you join everyone?"

"I don't know, why not?"

"It's fun, come on!" she reached out her hand to me.

I grinned wryly, "Okay, fine." I grabbed her hand and hoisted myself up.

"I'm Thalia, by the way."

I smiled, "Nico. Nico di Angelo."

_**For the theme of this chapter I just want you guys to be thankful for what you have. Keep a happy outlook on life and know you will always get through it. There's a rainbow over the storm. Be friends to the people that look like they have none. Everyone has their own story, be the one to change it for the better. **_

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews, I got more than I wanted and that's amazing! KEEP IT UP! Please :) anyways I'm ¼ done with Forever, so expect that in the next month or so…heh. Anyways, I guess it ended happier than I planned. Thanks for reading :) this was definitely darker than usual. Let me know what you think. See you for the next chapter. **

**Oh and check our my Percabeth's Song fic! First song: Wake me Up by Avicii **


	14. Daylight

**This is Daylight by Maroon 5. In dedication to my boyfriend (who I am currently in a long distance relationship with) I'll probably do a few more songs of my own before I start doing the suggestions, but feel free to keep leaving them! I'll get to them as soon as possible. So this one will be a little sad, but very fluffy! To make up for my depressing fic last time, sorry I guess I was in a bad mood when I started it [x anyways, enjoy! Review? I'm aiming for 55, can we do it? I own nothing.**

I stared down at the beautiful girl in my arms. I sighed lovingly, brushing some hair out of her face. I kissed her temple as she closed her eyes and hugged me tightly. I looked at our leftover coffee on the table, a biscotti sticking out of Thalia's as usual. I heard a whimper as Thalia held me tightly, wishing I didn't have to go in the morning.

It was my last night in town before I left for college; I had gotten a full ride to Stanford University in California, which was across the country from both her and my family. It was about three in morning, and my eyes were struggling to stay open. The two of us had spent the entire day enjoying each other's company before I left. I felt my shirt dampen as Thalia's tears slipped onto my shirt. I bit my lip, hating myself for hurting her in this way. Why'd I have to leave her?

"Baby, open your eyes please? Don't cry…" my eyes watered as I looked at her soft, flushed cheeks.

"I just…it's all been so fast…" she whispered. We started off as a summer romance knowing I'd leave in the fall, but feelings quickly developed and we found ourselves deeper than we had meant.

"I know Thals, don't worry though okay? I'll be back, my love," I tilted her chin up to look into her pale blue eyes.

"I'm scared you'll find someone else…" Thalia sighed, looking at the floor. "Someone you know…more like you?"

"Babe, no one could replace you. You're…you're my best friend. No one is better than you okay? I'll be back before you know it," I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Thalia, I wish I could tell you how much…"

"You already do tell me, Nico. Everyday," I felt a soft hand bring my calloused palm to her lips.

"I'll miss you Thals," I lamented, trying to convey my feelings in limited amounts of words. I knew that I would break down any second.

"I know…I'll be missing you too, but we'll be okay. We're a strong couple," Thalia smiled shyly at me.

"You betcha," I combed my fingers through her hair again, massaging her scalp.

"Mmm…that feels good," she yawned. "I'm so tired…"

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here," I said softly.

"Don't…want to waste our last moments…"

"It'll be amazing as long as we're together; you know that. I don't mind if you're sleeping…one last nap together," I bit my lip, trying to hold tears at bay.

"Okay…" she yawned again, her cute face flushed and hot, her eyes drooping slightly.

When I woke up it was only a few hours later. The sun was starting to come up, the stars slowly dying out. I wished someone would just slow it down; I didn't want to go…I didn't want to leave.

I jostled her awake, "Baby…I have to go. The sun's coming up…"

She looked at me sadly, "I know…one last kiss?"

I nodded, "One last kiss…"

I brought my lips up to hers, a soft kiss lingering on our lips mingled with tears.

"I love you Thalia."

"…I love you too Nico, come back soon okay?"

"As soon as I can," I nuzzled her nose before pulling myself off of the couch.

**The next song: The Fox by Ylvis. This next song will be purely humorous; I suggest looking it up on youtube or something because it's the most hilarious thing EVER. Again I say sorry about my last chapter, thanks for coming back and reading this one :) I love you guys! Don't forget to leave a review and/or a suggestion. **

**ALSO: WHO'S EXCITED FOR HOUSE OF HADES? I'M SO EXCITED. I HAVE MY BOOK PRE-ORDERED!**

**55 REVIEWS! LEGGO! Please?**


	15. The Fox

**The Fox by Ylvis. Major fluff! Don't forget to review! I only got a few last time, we really had something going a few chappies ago, what happened? Please review, it makes me happy! And you'll get more updates! **

**I don't own anything! Enjoy**

"Daddy, daddy! What sound does a doggy make?" big brown eyes looked up at me adoringly. My little girl, Bianca, had just turned four yesterday and gotten a big book of animals from her Uncle Percy. I sat down on the floor beside her before pulling her small body onto my lap.

"Well B, doggies go woof woof," I smiled at her and pinched her nose. She giggled happily, her black curls bouncing up and down. She was a spitting image of my sister, her namesake, though she did have Thalia's nose.

"How about this one daddy?" she looked at me curiously waiting for an answer.

"That's a cat, baby. It goes meow," I pointed at the picture. "Can you tell me what this one is?"

"A BUUUURD!" she replied enthusiastically flapping her arms like wings. "Tweet, tweet!"

I laughed, "Thalia! Come here, you're missing the party!" I called out to my wife. A few moments later I felt warm hands massaging my shoulders.

I moaned happily, "Hey Thals." I pursed my lips for a kiss, frowning when I didn't get one. Finally she laughed and kissed me on the cheek making Bianca scrunch up her nose in disgust.

"Daddy's teaching me animal noises mommy! Mommy look! It's cowwww," she pointed at her book.

"What cowwwww do mommy?"

Thalia smiled as she settled onto the couch next to us, "Cow goes moo doesn't it? Or does it go quack? Hmmm."

She looked at me wryly. I laughed and bounced Bianca up and down on my lap, "What do you think B? Is mommy right?"

She shook her head quickly back and forth, "Silly mommy! Duck go quack! Ducks at the pond!" She hugged me happily, "Can we feed ducks daddy?"

"Of course, later though okay? When the sun goes down, it's too hot right now," I looked at her endearingly. Ever since I held my little baby in my arms I knew she was the center of my world. I will never let anything hurt my baby girl. Thalia smiled at the two of us before taking out her phone and snapping a picture.

"One more daddy?"

I smiled and nodded at her to go ahead.

"What's this one?" she pointed at a small red creature with big blue eyes, a pointy nose, and tiny paws. I smiled.

"That's a fox, baby."

"What's a fox say?"

"Well a fox goes…huh, what does a fox do?" I looked at Thalia quizzically, hoping she knew the answer.

Thalia shrugged, "Don't look at me Daddy, I don't know. Maybe ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding?"

"I was thinking maybe wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow…"

Thalia and I continued to banter back and forth making random noises before we realized that Bianca had crawled off of my lap, bored.

I looked around, wondering where she went when she skipped back into the living room wearing her rain boots and carrying a bag of bread.

"Feed ducks daddy!"

I laughed, "Well I guess we'll never know what sound the fox makes."

Thalia smiled before reaching over to grab my hand, "Question for another day, let's go feed some ducks Neeks." She kissed me softly on the lips as Bianca latched onto my leg. My heart hummed in happiness, I was with the two girls I loved most.

**AW super fluff(: I just love Nico as a dad. Don't forget to review and leave a suggestion (this is the last one of my own choice of songs for a bit) update on my life? I went to a maroon 5 concert the other day –hearts hearts Adam Levine- hahaha. Oh and I've been obsessed with Supernatural, any other Supernatural fans out there? I LOVE DEAN! Haah~ Anyways, Forever should be up soon…sorry for the wait[x I love yall! **


End file.
